Chasing Lights
by Emmerson-RauraAuslly
Summary: When in a town of crushed dreams.. and bones, can Austin rise above the fate this town presents him with? He soon finds out that protecting himself, isnt his only mission anymore. / Auslly
1. Austin Who?

**Chasing Lights**

** A/N: HI! So I really want to start writing! :) I just randomly got this idea.. so i thought, why not try? haha anyway, hope you like it!**

**P.S.: This is mainly background or the city and Austin, so please bare with me! **

**Chapter 1**

In the city of Marston, where the crime rate is higher than the population, people drop like flies. People in Marston arent there by choice, but by chance. As soon as people are old enough, or rich enough, they usually flee the towns people has a chance to rid of them. The city is dull, and run down, and is somewhat maintained. The city doesnt really follow set rules or regulations, actually the dont really follow anything. This is exactly why this city is a problematic metropolis with nothing but crime running through its roots.

Unfortunately, for Austin Moon, his fate was served to him on a paper plate instead of a silver platter. He was born into a family full of false hope and empty promise, and he learn't that very early on. He never really saw that light at the end of the tunnel that everyone spoke of, nor did he ever have that bright side to look too when he was feeling down, but he never gave up.

Since this town was full of misfortune, Austin never really expected much, because his family taught him that if you keep your expectations low, you will be less disappointed, but this didnt stop him from dreaming big.

Austin wanted to get out of this rundown shithole, and runaway to a beautiful island, where he and the love of his life will live for the rest of their lives, without a trouble in the world. He was going to fall in love, he was going to find the one true love that he was going to spend the rest of his life yet. He was going to treat her right, and love her unconditionally. How was he going to make this happen was still undetermined, but he didnt see that as defining it wasnt going to happen, he saw it as he had to live everyday as it came, and see where life took him.

Everyday, Austin got up, and took his old rusted pedal bike to a back field by a torn up shed where he could just think with out anyone bothering him. He would just think.

Think about love,

Think about Life,

Think about everything that crossed his mind.

Austin didnt have many friends. Most kids his age were long gone out of Marston, by the time they turn 18, they take off. Austin on the other hand, was unable to afford a train ticket out of Marston, and when he could, he was too late, the train station had been shut down due to being a place where crime was taken to the next level. Austin had no where to work to make money to leave, and there was no where near walking distance away where he could relocate too. Cabs werent exactly a possibility either, any taxi driver would have to be insane to drive through Marston.

The only kids that Austin had to socialize with were the young kids that roamed around town because there parents are off trying to buget their lives, not paying attention to their children. The children on the other didnt have a care in the world. They lived carefree because they had no idea of the circumstances they were living under. All the kids looked up to Austin, he was like their rolemodel. He was so kind hearted, and gentle with them. He knew what is was like to be a kid their age growing up in this town, so he figured he would try and be their light at the end of the tunnel, seeing as he didnt have one.

Austins Dad left his mother and himself when he was six. He took everything with him, and left Austin and his mom their to fend for themselves. Helping themselves out on their own wasnt exactly an option, mainly because it wasnt possible. A single mom out on her own with a young child, in Marston, that is a billboard that screams "Crime Targets Available." When Austins father left, his mother knew she had to compensate for their loss, for their personal well being. Shortly after this decision had been made, not too long after Austins father had left, a strange man began coming over more frequently to Austins house. He didnt think much of it, as he was six, but that all changed when he saw his mom kissing this man he hardly knew. This was when Austin discovered his 'spot'. That day he ran away, he ran to the field, to that abandon shed, and cried. He was alone, and no one would hear his sobs. This was his sacred place. He never showed anyone, told anyone, and never had he ever brought anyone to it. It was his. It was for him.

Now, Austin is 18, and he still has the same feelings towards her mothers 'boyfriend'. He cant stand the man. Austin wouldnt even consider him a man, he wouldnt call him a man if his life depended on it. The only thing that kept him from killing him in his sleep was knowing that as long as he was there, no one would hurt his mother. Although a few times, it has occured to Austin he could probably take care of his mother himself, he didnt want to risk offsetting any feeling of hatred, and Steve, had a lot of friends who wouldnt hesitate to take Austin and his mother down if the upset Steve.

This town was a living nightmare, and Austin was fully aware of the matter. Stepping on peoples toes could cause him to get killed. Not saying anything could get him killed. Saying to much could get him killed. Heck, saying just the right thing vould get ANYONE killed. This was the reality of living in Marston.

A/N: So what did you think? :D Please review so I know whether I should continue! And follow me on twitter: JustLauraMarano ! :)


	2. What is Marston?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! :) And Im really excited about how this chapter turned out.. I hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 2**

It was a day like any other in Marston. People left, people passed through, people died, people went missing, people were shot. Nothing new.

Unfortunately, for Ally Dawson, her pass threw to her desired destination was about to take an un-required pit stop.

Ally Dawson is 17 years old, and is VERY independent. Memories from her past made her out to be this way. She didnt mind being independent, she just didnt like how her independence came to be.

Ally passed throught Marston on her little 'road trip' to clear her thoughts. She really had no idea where she planned on going, she just wanted to get away from the bullshit she was trying to leave behind.

**Allys POV**

_Marston? What the fuck is Marston?_

I had been driving for god knows how long now and I still haven't ended up where i needed to be. Getting to where I need to be would probably be a lot easier if I knew where that place was. But I dont. Now, I'm in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere and have no idea where the next bathroom is, because _boy_ do I need to pee.

I continued driving through what seemed to be a real life version of my worst nightmare, until my car started to make sounds that my care shouldnt make.

_fuck_

I slowly steered towards the curb as my car came to an abrupt stop. Getting out of my car, the first thing that greeted me was the not-so lovely aroma of the town. It smelt like a bag of smashed assholes. And that is an understatement.

My first idea was to look under my hood, that's what the do in the movies when they have car troubles, so it wouldnt hurt to try it. Or maybe it would, because as soon as I pop my hood, smoke raises out in every direction.

"Well shit." I couldnt really think of anything to do other that stand there and mindlessy stare at my smoking vehicle in front of me.

"Having car troubles?" I looked up from my shit pan that I call my car and saw a rather large built man walking towards me.

"No, I'm pretty sure my car came with a built in fog-machine." I retorted to his un-knowlegable question.

He just chuckled.

"Don't need to be feisty, I was just going to offer you my help." He stepped closer, and I could already smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. I'm perfectly fine here on my own. Have a nice day."

I tried to show him that his presence annoyed me, but obviously he couldn't take a god damn hint.

"I insist. Working with cars is my specialty."

_Just leave. Im fine. Fuck off and go back to the shit whole you came out of._

"Oh, well its mine too, so-"

"Maybe I didnt make myself clear," He took a step closer to me, too close for comfort, "you're going to let me fix you're car, then were going to 'get it on' as a thank you gift from you to me. Understood?"

This was not headed in the direction I thought it was.

"Um, how about we just say our goodbyes, and call it a day." I scooted away and slammed down the hood of my car. I dont really know why this was the plan, because I got in my car to drive away and 'escape' the only thing that really escaped anything was the thought that my car was broken from my mind.

Pissed off, he made his way to my car door, threw it open, and dragged me out. Tightly gripping my arm, he threw me against the hood of my car, hard. My head threw back as i made contact with the ragged hood. I cried in pain, and tried to call for help, getting out a quick sound before what seemed to be a scarf of some sort was shoved into my mouth.

"Oh, and how nice, it seems you have dressed for the occasion," He slid his hand up my leg fiddling with the end of my skirt as I let a tear fall realizing my vulnerability.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the man placed his hands on me, and pressed his body upon mine.

_This is it, I'm going to be raped. I'm going to suffer through this mans pleasure._

As disgusting thoughts ran through my head as my tears became more prominate, however moments after, the weight of the man suddenly uplifted from my body, and I was free. Slowly opening my flooded eyes, I saw the man who was harassing me on the ground beside me car, and a dirty blonde boy in front of me, with rage in his eyes.

The blonde steped closer to me as I cringed.

_why? is it his turn now? What is wrong with this place._

I let more tears fall as the boy reached his hand out towards me face. To my surprise, he removed the scarf from my mouth, and helped my off the car.

"Are you okay?"

He was soft spoken. He had a voice like one of those self-affirmation tapes that you listened too to calm yourself down. It was nice. Comforting. I shook my head to answer the question at hand, and began to sob. I hate crying. I hate crying alone. I hate crying in front of people. But I was scared. And I couldnt control myself at this point. It was terrible.

_Pull yourself together, fuck._

I guess he could see that I was stuggling because he placed his arm on my back, rubbing it southeingly to ease my stress. My stress at this point overwhelmed me, because I rolled inwards, hands convering my face, into his chest. This boy, whom I have never met, was comforting me while I sobbed in front of him. Who does that.

As I cried into this boys chest, he slowly, questionably, wrapped his arms around me, into a small embrace. I think he was just trying to let me know I was okay. As I continued to cry, he remained silent, rubbing my back as he held me in his arms, and the weird thing was, for the first time since my life turned upside down I felt safe. I felt safe and I have no fucking clue who is holding onto me right now. Maybe this isnt a good thing. Maybe I should get my shit together a figure out who this is.

..or maybe I could just stay in his arms a little longer..

**A/N: What did you think? Please Review! :D Maybe a double update this weekend? **

**P.S.: Follow me on twitter: JustLauraMarano :)**


	3. I Promise,

**A/N: Sorry I haven'd updated in a while, I have been super busy with Dance! I hope you guys Enjoy this Chapter, I really like it :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Austin's POV**

I felt bad for her, she had been crying for a good 20 minutes now, she is probably traumatized! Maybe I should say something.. but what do I say?

_Sorry you almost got raped._

I dont think that is the right thing to say. Maybe I'll just keep quiet and wait for her to say something.

Okay, why isn't she talking.. I'm standing here hugging a beautiful girl and I dont even know her name.

_Good job Austin, Good job._

I stood there holding her for a good 10 minutes, cause at this point, I think that is all she really wanted. A few minutes later she pulled away, wiping her tears, and looked up at me with big, sad, chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry about that." I could barely make out what she said. Her voice was shaky and broken.

"Why on earth would you be sorry? I'm just glad you're alright." I looked at her and smiled, trying to give her the sense of comfort she needed, and I got a small half smile in return. She stepped back and gently sat on the hood of her car.

"I'm Ally."

_Ally, what a beautiful name_

"I'm Austin. What brings you to Marston?" This wasn't so bad.

"I was just passing through, and my car broke down. In hindsight, I probably should have taken a different route."

She wasnt looking up from the ground, she was obviously damaged, and there was nothing I could do.

"Were not all that bad, I can promise you that."

She finally looked up, and smiled at me. And it was the most beautiful smile I had seen in a long time.

We talked for a bit, about life, about time, about that crazy stupid shit that goes down in this town, and then she brought back the realization she was currently stuck here.

"I have a phone, is there anyone you could call? Your mom? Dad? Sib-"

"No."

That was all she said, she was stern about it too.

"Oh, umm, is there anyone at all?"

"No, no one, can we talk about something else? Is there anyone here that could fix my car?"

The subject quickly shifted, but I chose to just go with the flow. She seems to have lived this isolated life. I had so many questions lingering in the back of my mind, and I dont think I was remotely close to finding the answers to any of them.

"There isn't that much that can be done honestly, no one here is very good at anything. Were all just a bunch of wasted talents."

Ally let out a small laugh, and it was such a sweet sound.

"What would your talent be?"

She looked up at me with her endearing, chocolate brown eyes and had her radiant smile spread across her face.

"Me? I would be a male model. Isn't it obvious? I'm kind of disappointed you had to ask to be honest."

I wasn't sure if what I said was the right thing for the moment, but seconds later I realized it was all worth it.

_Her Laugh._ I cant even begin to talk about her laugh. It is the most beautiful, sincere sound I have ever heard. I melted.

"Oh yes, but I think I need to see your 'strut' before I fully believe you."

I couldnt even say no to her if I tried. I dont know what it was about this girl, but should made me feel comfortable, and everything was easy.

So I did it. I made a fool out of my self walking in the most dysfunctional way possible. And with every step, every turn, and every look, I heard her laugh, and saw that beautiful smile. And it was then that I realized that fact that I am just now meeting this girl, and the effect she already has on me is life changing.

We continued talking for a bit, until our conversation managed to draw back to the fact that Ally was still stuck in Marston.

"Do you know of a place I could stay? I'm not really sure who I should and shouldn't trust."

_You can trust me. You can stay with me._

"Of course, I'll help you out."

Ally and I walked across town talking about places and people as we passed them. We would slip in personal details here and there, and when we had nothing to say, there was a comfortable silence between us.

"This may be your best bet." I pointed to the old run down hotel on the edge of town.

"Uh, are you sure? It doesnt look to promising."

I could tell she was unsettled, and I was going to offer her to stay at my place, but that might unsettle her also.

_Why was life so difficult?_

"Don't judge a book by its cover, its really cozy inside, I promise."

And with that we walked inside the intimidating building.

We made our way up the stairs to about the third floor, and found a room that was as cozy as I had promised.

"See? I told you it wasnt bad."

Still unsure about the whole the whole situation she went and sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you sure this is okay? No one is going to be upset that I'm here?"

I could hear the fear in her voice, and it killed me.

"I'm sure. I wouldn't have brought you here if you werent going to be safe."

She looked up at me concern written all over her face, and I couldnt help but want to hug her and promise her that everything was going to be all right, but the reality was, I didnt really know if that was the truth.

"Well, I guess this is it."

She looked at the floor, then back up at me, I smiled, waved and began to make my way out the door.

"Austin wait," I turned around and there were small tears forming in her eyes. "do you promise to come back and get me tomorrow morning? Please don't leave me here."

She was so frightened, so nervous, I couldnt bare hearing the pain that escaped her mouth. Ally was broken, I dont know what lies in her past, but I need to find out.

"I promise. You cant get rid of me that easy, Ally."

Letting a small chuckle withdrawal from her lips, she got up off the bed, walked up to me, and squeezed me tight.

"Thank you."

As she began to cry, it took every part of me to hold back me tears and not cry. I had just met her, why was she having such a big impact on my emotions. I just wrapped my arms around her small frame, and stood in silence

We pulled apart, and she rubbed her eyes. Not really making eye contact she asked a question that made my heart skip a beat.

"You said you had a phone right?"

I pulled it out of my pocket handing it to her, she smiled, and ever so gently typed her number into my phone. As she handed it back, I shot her a quick text so she would have my number. We heard her phone go off in her pocket, but ignored it as we said good bye.

**Ally's POV**

I sprawled out on the bed, not really knowing what had just happened. Austin just left, and I'm alone in this strange hotel, in the strange town. The only thing that seemed to be good about this place was Austin. He was one of the sweetest guys I have ever met. And this may seem crazy, but I actually miss him, and wish he would've stayed here a bit longer. I reached across the bed grabbing my bed remembering that he texted me before he left. Expecting to see 'hey' or 'its austin' I wasnt prepared to read what I read.

'Dont cry, I promised, remember?'

I didnt know what to think. How can one boy be so perfect? I barely knew him, and I felt like I could trust him with my life. What is this?

I wanted to reply, just to see if he would reply back. So I did.

'Yeah, I remember.. :)'

I sent it, and rolled over, ready to fall asleep.

However, a familiar tone I knew all to well arose from my phone.

'Smile, it looks good on you.'

I felt a blush creep onto my face as I replied to the sweet blonde on the other end of the conversation.

'I'm smiling now, thanks to you.'

"Good, I love being the reason for that beautiful smile on you face."

I feel like this boy is the definition of the perfect boyfriend. I mean, he is sweet, caring, funny and very attractice.

I couldnt help but smiled as I placed my phone into the pocket of my jeans, and rolled over to go to sleep.

Lying there in bed, I woke up to the sound of a voice. Expecting to roll over and Austin, I roll over to a shovel to the head.

And then everything went black.

**A/N: What did you think? What do you think happened to Ally? What is Austin going to do?**

**Review please :) **


	4. Thoughts on Memories

**Chapter 4**

**Austins POV**

Not getting much sleep last night, I rolled out of my cot landing onto the cold rustic floor beneath me.

Letting out a groan of pain, I slowly sat up taking the the light shining into the enclosed room. It was nice to have the light shining in, especially when all you are used to seeing is the dark.

I got up and threw my blanket back onto my cot, and made my way to my laundry hamper that was on the opposite side of my room, which really was only two meters away. I grabbed a white t-shirt and some black jeans, the usual.

Throwing on my clothes I made my way back to my nightstand, grabbed my phone, and headed downstairs to see if there had been any effort put into breakfast this morning.

_Nope_

"What is it?" I snuck my spoon around in the bowl of mush in front of me.

"It's oatmeal. Its good for you." My mother was doing the same on the other side of the table, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself it was eatable as well.

"It doesnt look li-"

"Austin! Just appericiate the fact that there is something in front of you to eat!" My mom slammed her hands down onto the table as she pushed herself up and left the room, leaving her 'oatmeal' behind.

I took my bowl outside and sat on out front, concrete step. I placed my bowl underneath the house, because to my knowledge, there was a dog who lived beneath there, a stray, but a dog none the less.

_I wonder if Ally is awake yet_

I checked the time on my phone.

_9:07, she should be awake_

I shouted to my mom that I would be back later, expecting that she heard me, I made my way over to the hotel where Ally had stayed.

Finally reaching the hotel, I parked my bike by the steps leading to the entrance of the large, run down building.

I pushed into the revolving door, and heading for the stairs. I wouldnt trust the elevator in this building, not if my life depended on it.

Finally reaching Ally's room, I softly knocked at the door, not wanting to startle her, as she was already frightened enough. After no reply, and a five minute wait, I decided to knock again, this time a bit louder.

_No answer._

Again, after 5 minutes, another knock, this one, full force.

_No answer._

I decided to open the door, not being able to take the anticipation anymore.

Opening the door, I was welcomed by an empty room.

_No one was there._

Not even the one person I was supposed too protect.

_Where the hell is she?_

_Did she leave on her own?_

_Why wouldn't she tell me?_

_She wouldn't leave on her own._

_Was she taken?_

All possible outcomes started to invade my thoughts, but all were interrupted when I realized one thing, I have her number.

I quickly texted Ally, sat on her bed, and waiting for a reply. Correction, _dying_ for a reply.

**Allys POV**

Even when my eyes were open, I couldnt tell if they were actually open. Everything was black, everything.

As I slowly became more aware of my surroundings, I realized that where ever I was, I or it was in motion. I could feel the area shaking and I was rocking as the space I was in was creating it hard to remain still.

Lying here in this little area, my head started to pound, not recalling why, I went to reach up to rub my temple, when I realized something.

_My hands are tied._

This is when I started to panic, and memories started to flow through my head like a river.

_This is NOT happening again, nothing like this can ever happen again._

_Nothing like this should ever happen again._

_But it was._

Shaking all disturbing throwbacks out of my head, a came to the conclusion that I was currently located in a trunk.

I am in a trunk, my hands are tied, and I have no idea where I'm headed or who I'm heading there with, but I dont think I am going to like the reality of either of those questions.

I started looking around for something, anything that could give me hope of getting out of this trunk, but there was nothing.

I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes as I drew out all possible endings to this situation, and then I felt the tears start to fall as none of them lead to me getting out of here alive.

I let my self get rocked onto my back as my cries grew heavier, and my breathing became deeper.

_Im going to die._

I thought about kicking the trunk, but then i thought, why rush my death. And then I thought,

_why not._

I began to scrunch up my legs, getting ready to punt the top of the trunk with my feet that were tied together, and my phone beeped.

_MY PHONE_

I slid around trying to raise my phone from my pocket, and finally managed to get it my my hands. As I almost got a hold on it, the breaks were slammed on, my phone slid up towards my shoulder, and I rammed into it, and 'shoulder' dialed who had just texted me.

_Austin._

**Austins POV**

My phone began to ring, and the number came up as blocked caller. I decided to answer it anyway.

I answered the phone to desperate sobs and someone whispering my name.

My heart crumbled as I recognized the cries from yesterday, the first day I met this girl.

The caller was Ally.

**A/N: So a lot of people have been asking me what happened to Ally, and why is she the way she is, you guys will find out... eventually! ;) **

**who do you think has ally? Where do you think she is headed? Do you think Austin is going to save her?**

**Please Review!**


	5. Dying to Hold on

**A/N: Thank Aspen for this update. She asked for it**

**Chapter 5**

**Austins POV**

"Aus- Austin. Aust-"

All I heard on the otherline was my name being whispered between sobs.

_Allys sobs_.

"Ally! Ally I'm here!" I was so relieved to hear her voice, knowing she is still alive right this moment was all I needed to keep me going. "Where are you? What is wrong?"

I could barely make out what she was saying between her cries.

"I dont know- Im- I dont know where I am Austin, Im in a trunk, or a box, or a- a- I- Austin I'm scared."

I could practically feel the tears through the phone as she was crying on the other end. And when she told me she was scared, oh my god, when she told me she was scared, I was ready to start crying myself. Her voice was shattered, and I could here the loss of hope as she spoke every word.

"Ally, I'm going to find you, and I promise you, you're going to be okay. You just have to stay strong, okay?"

With no response but sobs from the other end of the line, I decided I would ask again, just to be sure she understood the predicament.

"Ally? Did you hear me? You are going to be okay. I promise you, I'm going to find you, and I will be seeing you soon."

"Y-you promise?" I heard he choke back her tears as she spoke her next words that damn near killed me. "I don't want to die Austin. Not like this."

"I promise, youre not going anywhere, excpet coming back here with me."

I tried to gain composure as I spoke, to sound strong for her. She was all that mattered right now. And getting her safe was my top priority.

"Austin, the car stopped, Austin wh-"

That was the last thing I heard before the line went dead.

**Allys POV**

Hearing Austins voice was a calm before the storm. As I re-entered panic mode, I hung up on Austin before I was exposed. I used my head to slide my phone into my shirt, and just as it reached the inside of my shirt, the trunk was popped open.

"Well hello there princess."

He was gross. He was big. And he was gross.

"Time to head inside babycakes."

I was ready to puke, but I was too busy thinking to say anything or put up a fight.

Austin said he would save me.

As he grabbed me a pulled me out of his small red car, I took in my surroundings.

Trees.

_Fuck_

All I could see were god damn trees for miles. How was Austin supposed to know where I was when I said

_'Yeah uh, I'm by the trees.'_

As I was trying to absorb things to tell Austin, the man was dragging me to what seemed to be an underground bunker.

"Now, youre going to wait here, and I will be back tomorrow, and were going to have some fin now, ya hear?"

_That did it._

I dont know if it had to do with the fact that I haven't eaten and real food since breakfast yesterday, or maybe I was coming down with something, but it happend.

_I puked._ I puked all over him.

As a response, he was revolted, and flung open the door that lead into the ground and flung me into it. Roughly.

"You disgusting little shit! Get in there!"

I hit the floor of the concrete room, and I hit it hard. I slowly brought my legs into my chest as I winced in pain due to the already apparent bump I could feel forming on my head.

I laid there for I would say, about 10 minutes just crying. Crying because of everything, everything I couldnt keep inside anymore. I was done.

At this moment, I realized I still had my phone tucked away in my shirt, so I struggled to stand up with my still tied hands, and lifted my shirt from my body with my forearms and my phone fell to the floor. I looked around the room for something to cut myself free, or maybe just cut myself.

_Who knows._

My eyes were quickly drawn to a knife that was placed on the night stand type thing located in the concrete room. I assumed he would probably be using it on me later.

I hobble over the the knife and picked it up between my forearms, and carefully placed it between my knees, and held it there so I could saw the rope from my hands.

It took me several first attempts to get the knife through the rope, but one I got it to make the first cut, the rest ripped like paper.

With my hands now free, I made my way back to my phone, and quickly called the only person I wanted to see in that moment.

_Austin._

It rang once.

"Ally?!"

Just hearing his voice made me feel more at ease already.

Did I really just think that?

"Austin!"

The tears began to roll down my face when I realized just then what sort of predicament I was in.

And it's_ not_ a good one.

"Ally! You dont know how happy I am hearing your voice," I melted right there. "where are you?"

"I dont- I dont know."

"Are you still in the trunk? Did he take you somewhere?"

"No, I- I'm in a small concrete underground bunker. Im in the middle of no where."

I started too assume that the answers I was giving him were not the answers he was looking for.

"Okay, uh, did you see where he took you? When he put you into the bunker, did you notice anything, like, signs, buildings, ro-"

"Trees."

"Okay.. anything else?"

"More trees, and the bunker I'm in."

"Oh my god, Ally, What kind of trees were they?"

There was excitement in his voice when he asked me this question, but how on earth was I supposed to know what kind of trees they were?

_The bushy kind_

_They hand branches_

_There leaves were green_

_THEY ARE TREES_

"Umm, I dont know much about trees, Austin."

"Pine?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry, Christmas trees?"

"YES!"

"Okay, now, when you looked around, did you see anything else? or were you just in the middle of the forest?"

"All I saw were trees."

After Austin and I clarified about how long I had been traveling, some more minor details about the scene I was in, Austin said he was on his way. I dont know how on earth he would find me, but I trusted him, I trusted him more than I probably should due to the fact I met him yesterday.

**Austins POV**

Dead mans Forest.

That's where she is.

_I know it._

There was only one forest in all of Marston and that was it. It was known to be a site where certain men have a array of bunkers where they keep there victims.

I was taken there once. 4 years old.

My mom was out working at the bar, and I was home by myself, thats how my nights were usually spent, I grew used to it. However, this night was different. Someone had broken into my house, knocked me out, and took me away. They took me to this forest, and I was put into a small shed.

The rest of the story is a blur as I was only 4, and chose to ignore that distant memory as if it had never happened.

Back when I was taken, they only took kids, but now that parents are getting smarter, and moving away when they can afford it, they took girls.

_Young Girls_

I told Ally to hang up the phone to be safe, just in case one, someone was listening in, or two, if someone arrived, she would be in deep trouble.

I dashed for the car in my drive way, and made my way to Dead mans forest, hoping Ally's case wouldn't live up to the name.

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Okay well, review please :) heheh Ou and follow me on twitter JustLauraMarano**


End file.
